Babysitter Blues
Babysitter Blues is the first part of the eighth episode of season one in Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on November 27, 1996. In this episode, Dexter develops a crush on his babysitter, Lisa. He accelerates his age to win her heart, only for him to get knocked out by Lisa's boyfriend Jeff. Plot Mom and Dad are going on a date, so they're having their regular babysitter, Lisa, watch Dee Dee and Dexter while they're gone. Dexter has a crush on Lisa, and tries make sure everything is perfect and romantic, and he tries to keep Dee Dee out of the way by telling her to look for something so he could have time alone with Lisa. However, Dexter's plans are ruined when he finds out that Lisa has a jock-boyfriend named Jeff. But then Dexter comes up with a plan to try and break up Jeff and Lisa. After he disconnects the phone line while Lisa's talking to Jeff on his landline. First, he calls Jeff back and, using his computer to digitally disguise his voice to sound identical to Lisa's, he "breaks up with" Jeff. Then Dexter calls his home phone, but Dee Dee first picks up the phone, but then they both hang up. He calls his home phone number again, and this time Lisa picks up the phone. Dexter's computer digitally disguises his voice to sound identical to Jeff, and "breaks up with" Lisa, which greatly upsets her. When he sees Lisa crying, he tries comforting her and tells her that she should "stop dating jocks and go for the more bookish-type." Lisa finds this sweet, and she tells Dexter that she'd definitely go out with him if he were about ten years older. Dexter runs to his lab and increases his age by ten years, but his older self isn't nearly as handsome as he had imagined: Dexter, as a teenager, looks like a stereotypical nerd, with having a rounder face with pimples, braces on his teeth, a pocket protector, a higher/squeakier voice and a taller, skinnier build. Dexter scares Lisa when she sees his teenaged-self, which saddens Dexter. When Dee Dee assumes that teenage Dexter is what she has been looking for, Dexter runs for his life and tries running out of the house, but when he opens the front door, he sees someone outside. The person at the door turns out to be Jeff, who thought that Lisa broke up with him for somebody named Dexter. When he asks teen-Dexter, "Is your name Dexter?" and Dexter answers yes, Jeff punches him in the face for "stealing" his girlfriend. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Lisa *Jeff *Number 12 *Dexter's Dog Trivia Notes *Lisa and Jeff make their only appearances. *This is teen-Dexter's only appearance besides Ego Trip, and he could've been younger than the one in Ego Trip since this one had pimples. *It's unknown how old Jeff and Lisa are---but they're probably juniors or seniors in high school, so they're most likely about sixteen to eighteen years old, because Lisa said she'd date Dexter if he were ten years older. *Dexter pushes a button on the remote to activate the fire in the fireplace located in the living room. This a rare use of the family's fireplace/chimney. Goofs/Errors *When Dexter called the house phone the first time and Dee Dee answered, his voice wasn't disguised. But when he called the house phone again and Lisa answered, Dexter's voice was disguised to sound like Jeff's. **This could be a mistake, or when the episode turned to Lisa's point of view when she answered the phone, Dexter pushed a button to disguise his voice. Cultural References *As Dexter enters the machine to advance his age, he says "I will blind her with science!". This is a reference to the 80's song "She Blinded Me With Science", by Thomas Dolby. *Lisa's pet name for Jeff is "Fuzzy Lumpkins"---which is the name of a villain from The Powerpuff Girls. *When Dexter says, "In other words, reach out and touch someone...hahahaha" This refers to the 1987 phone commercial by AT&T and Bell System's 1970's commercial. Both used the slogan "Reach out and Touch Someone." The quote could also be a pun on the lyrics sung by both Diana Ross and Aretha Franklin "Reach out and touch somebody's hand." Production Notes *This episode along with "The Justice Friends: Krunk's Date" and "Dream Machine" were aired on November 27, 1996, they were produced in the same year according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee